


Welcome to my Life: A TND’s Life Experience

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be a teenager is hard. To be in the Teens Next Door TND is even harder. AU after Operation: Zero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to my Life: A TND’s Life Experience

**Welcome to my Life: A TND's Life Experience**

* * *

 

Summary: To be a teenager is hard. To be in the Teens Next Door (TND) is even harder. AU after Operation: Zero.

Dedication: To everybody who struggles during their teen years.

Disclaimer: Don't own C:KND,CN does!

* * *

Prologue

To live a life as a teenager is hard. To see your body growing, maturing even, and seeing boys in a different way. No more worries about getting the cooties, but worries about whether or not you are pretty enough to attract a boy's attention. Psychologists classify the teen years as a struggle to find who you are. The teen years brought me self-doubt and even lowered my self-esteem. I wasn't the same extroverted confident girl I was. I stopped being that girl when I became thirteen. My dreaded years as a teen came. But of course, what I felt double in amount, my romance life changed also. My road of my life changed mostly because I was introduced in the Teens Next Door. My pain is real, and I am glad to tell this story. I am so glad that I had people with me along to way to help me get better.

But at last let me start at the very beginning of my tale _…_

**Author's Note:**

> I most likely would not continue this story but who knows.


End file.
